Bubble Guppies.avi
One day, I was checking an online episode guide of Bubble Guppies to see if I had missed any episodes. I had except for one episode, Bubbleguppies.avi. It had no ratings, nor views, and the site said it was brand new. So I went over to my TV to check. There was no episode called "Bubbleguppies.avi", but there was one called "Abandoned School". I decided to watch it and see what happened. Then, something caught my eye. The DVR was recording for almost 4 hours. That meant that the EPISODE was 4 hours, too. The Bubble Guppies logo popped up and it went to a traditional Molly and Gil sketch. But the background features looked more realistic than usual. I was very creeped out. Then, Molly appeared with her signature opening line: "Hi, it's me, Molly! And it's time for..." Only she sounded more irritated than her usual friendly, happy character. A very loud, unbearable TV speaker exploding "BUBBLE GUPPIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!" nearly filled the entire room. It startled me badly. I think I just skipped a few heartbeats! After that, it went straight to the episode. It showed the school, only it was worn down. Windows were torn into bigger holes and broken,(which I find rather spooky), there were spiderwebs, and the color, don't even get me started on the color, it was an ugly green. It stood in silence for a good minute and a half, when a blood curdling, fear filled, high pitched scream BLASTED through the stereo speakers, accompanied by a very disturbing image of Molly covered in blood, insane, her smile in a "V" shape. It went on for what felt like a good four or five minutes. After that, the screen faded to black, and the episode continued. It showed the inside of the school. It was dark and dinghy, the opposite of what it usually is. The camera zoomed in right smack in the middle of the room and there was loud static filling up the speakers. It pounded in my ears. I thought it might kill my hearing. It goes on for another three minutes. After that, the camera moves around like crazy while the static fades away. You can't even tell what is GOING ON! The scene goes black for a minute or two, and fades into a scene from another episode where a squirrel gave a nut to Nonny. Then the scene goes black again, this time for only about 30 seconds, and cuts to a CG animation of all the characters running up to the screen. When they hit the screen, a loud bang noise is heard. It goes on for another two minutes, but nothing is heard but static, which gets louder and louder, up to the point where the speakers begin to smoke. After the episode was over, my TV shut off and my DVR exploded. I was stunned by this, and when I woke up the next day, I found my DVR being bashed on the ground outside by an invisible person. I know what I saw. I understand if you don't believe me, because I don't want to be sent to a nuthouse. If you EVER see your TiVO, Cablevision, or Samsung DVR recording something for four hours, all I can say is, DO NOT WATCH!